Jun Fukuyama
Jun Fukuyama (福山 潤 Fukuyama Jun) (Fukuyama, Japón, 26 de noviembre de 1978) es un actor de voz y cantante japonés. Nació en Fukuyama, Prefectura de Hiroshima, pero creció en Takatsuki, Osaka, donde reside actualmente. En su carrera musical, ahora es representado por Axl-One. Ganó el 1er Seiyū Awards a Mejor actor de voz por su papel como Lelouch Lamperouge en Code Geass. Tiene como hobbies el Judo y el Kendo. Mide 1'70 metros y su tipo de sangre es A. Papeles: Anime: 1992 * Crayon Shin chan: Oda Kyuuji. 1999 * Turn A Gundam: Keith Laijie. 2000 * Boogiepop Phantom: Manticore Phantom; Masashi Saotome. * Muteki Ō Tri-Zenon: Akira Kamoi. 2001 * Angelic Layer: Kōtarō Kobayashi. * Haré+Guu: Harry. 2002 * Full Metal Panic!: Hiroshi Kasuya (ep. 21); Shota Sakamoto. * Gravion: Toga Tenkuji. * Heat Guy J: Ian Narse. * Hungry Heart - Wild Striker: Masahiko Shinkawa. * Kiddy Grade: Tweedledum. * Piano: Kazuya Takahashi. * Tenchi Muyō! GXP: Alan. * Witch Hunter Robin: Haruto Sakaki. 2003 * Bouken Yuuki Pluster World: Biitoma. * Di Gi Charat Nyo: Ned. * E's Otherwise: Juma. * Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu: Issei Tsubaki. * Mermaid Melody: Pichi Pichi Pitch: Kousuke Sakiya (ep. 8) * Narue no Sekai: Masaki Maruo. * Rockman.EXE Axess: Searchman. * Sensuikan Super 99: Susumu Oki. * Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito: Aya; Narrador; Ryuken Kishima (eps. 8-9) * Zoids Fuzors: Gilbert (ep. 11) 2004 * AM Driver: Roshette Keith * Bleach: Yumichika Ayasegawa; Kojima Mizuiro. * Gankutsuō: Albert de Morcerf. * Gravion Zwei: Toga Tenkuji. * Kyō Kara Maō!: Rikku (eps. 5, 7) * Madlax: Ains. * Onmyou Taisenki: Riku Tachibana. * Rockman.EXE Stream: Searchman. * W~Wish: Junna Tono. 2005 * Cluster Edge: Beryl Jasper. * Eureka Seven: Norb (joven). * Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid: Friday. * Glass Mask (2005: Yuu Sakurakouji. * Gunparade Orchestra: Yuuto Takeuchi. * Happy Seven: Kikunosuke Kagawa. * Jigoku Shōjo: Gill du Ronfell (ep. 20) * Karin: Makoto Fujitani (ep. 18) * Kin-iro no Corda ~primo passo~: Keiichi Shimizu. * Loveless: Yayoi. * Rockman.EXE Beast/Beast +: Searchman. * The Law of Ueki: Anon. * ToHeart2: Takāki Kono. * Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE: Kimihiro Watanuki (ep. 2) 2006 * Black Blood Brothers: Zelman Clock. * Busō Renkin: Kazuki Muto. * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: Lelouch Lamperouge. * D.Gray-man: Rikei. * Gakuen Heaven: Keita Ito. * Innocent Venus: Chinran. * Inukami!: Keita Kawahira.. * Princess Princess: Tooru Kouno. * Shōnen Onmyōji: Fujiwara no Toshitsugu. * ×××HOLiC: Kimihiro Watanuki. 2007 * Jyūshin Enbu - Hero Tales: Taigatei. * Kaze no Stigma: Tatsuya Serizawa (ep. 9) * Kimikiss ~ pure rouge: Akira Hiiragi. * Macross Frontier: Luca Angeloni. * Okane ga Nai: Ayase Yukiya. * Moonlight Mile: Malik Ali Muhammad. * Ōkiku Furikabutte: Kousuke Izumi; Hiroyuki Oda. * Rental Magica: Itsuki Iba. * Saint Beast: Kouin Jojishi Tenshi Tan: Head Priest Pandora. * Shinreigari: Masayuki Nakajima. 2008 * Akikan!: Kakeru Daichi. * Amatsuki: Tokidoki Rikugō. * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2: Lelouch Lamperouge. * Kuroshitsuji:Grell Sutcliff. * Linebarrels of Iron: Hisataka Katō. * Monochrome Factor: Andrew (ep. 21) * Ōkami to Kōshinryō: Kraft Lawrence. * Special A: Kei Takishima. * Sekirei: Hayato Mikogami. * Vampire Knight: Hanabusa Aidou. * XxxHOLiC: Kei: Kimihiro Watanuki. 2009 * 07-Ghost: Hakuren Oak. * Hanasakeru Seishōnen: Carl Rozenthal. * Kin-iro no Corda ~secondo passo~: Keiichi Shimizu. * Nyan Koi!: Haruhiko Endou; Tama. * Spice and Wolf|Ōkami to Kōshinryō II: Kraft Lawrence. * Pandora Hearts: Vincent Nightray. * Saki: 'Kyōtarō Suga'. * Shangri-La: Shion Imaki. * Sora Kake Girl: Friedrich Otto Noblemain; Leopard. * Tegami Bachi: Gauche Suede/Noir. * Valkyria Chronicles: Maximilian. * Viper's Creed: Haruki. 2010 * Durarara!!: Shinra Kishitani. * Nurarihyon no Mago: Nura Rikuo , Night Rikuo. * Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru: Murasame Tsukumo. * WORKING!!: Takanashi Souta. * Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu: Reiner Lute. * Kuroshitsuji II: Grell Sutcliff. * MM!: Taro Sadô.'' * ''Togainu no Chi: Rin. * Star Driver: Sugata Shindo.'' * ''Starry Sky: '''Azusa Kinose'.'' 2011 * Ao no Exorcist: Yukio Okumura * Battle Spirits: Heroes: Tegamaru Tanashi * Blood-C: Perro - Kimihiro Watanuki de xxxHolic * Deadman Wonderland: Bundō Rokuro * Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi: Hinata Kurenai * Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon: Toori Aoi * Last Exile: Fam, the Silver Wing: Olan * Nurarihyon no Mago: Sennen Makyou: Rikuo Nura * Nyanpire: Nyatenshi * Phi Brain: Kami no Puzzle: Gammon Sakanoue * WORKING'!!: Sōta Takanashi 2012 * Arve Rezzle: Kikaijikake no Yōseitachi: Remu Mikage * Chūnibyō Demo Koi ga Shitai!: Yūta Togashi * Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou: Kiyotaka (ep 5) * Kyōkai Senjō no Horizon II: Tōri Aoi * Hyouka: Jirou Tanabe * Jinrui wa Suitai Shimashita: Ayudante * K: Yata Misaki * Kingdom: Eisei * La storia della Arcana Famiglia: Liberta * Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic: Cassim * Natsuyuki Rendezvous: Shimao Atsushi * Pocket Monsters Best Wishes!: Suwama * Shirokuma Cafe: Panda * The Knight in the Area: Suguru Aizawa * Ixion Saga DT: Mariandale 2013 * Maoyū Maō Yūsha: Hero * RDG Red Data Girl: Yukimasa Sagara * Kuroko no Basuke: Hanamiya Makoto * Kakumeiki Valvrave: A-drei 2014 * La Corda d´ Oro: Blue Sky: Kyouya Kisaragi * Chūnibyō Demo Koi ga Shitai! Ren: Togashi Yuuta * Hamatora: The Animation: Birthday * Noragami: Kazuma * Kuroshitsuji III - Book of Circus: Grell Sutcliff * D-Frag!: Ataru Kawahara * Strange+: Takumi * Nobunaga Concerto: Tokugawa Ieyasu * Rail Wars!: Naoto Takayama * World Trigger: Karasuma Kyousuke * Nanatsu no Taizai: King 2015 * Ansatsu Kyoshitsu: Koro-sensei * Durarara!!×2 Shou: Shinra Kishitani * Durarara!!×2 Ten: Shinra Kishitani * Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love!: Ibushi Arima * A Simple Thinking About Blood Type, A Simple Thinking About Blood Type 2: Type A-chan * Working!!: Takanashi Souta * Akagami no Shirayukihime: Príncipe Raj * K: Return of Kings: Misaki Yata * Noragami Aragoto: Kazuma * Nyuru Nyuru!! Kakusen-kun 2nd Season: Kaku-sensei * Ore Monogatari!!: Kouki Ichinose * Osomatsu-san: Ichimatsu Matsuno * Ranpo Kitan: Game of Laplace: Namikoshi * Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo: Haruma Yamazaki * Lance N' Masques: Yotarou Hanabusa 2016 * Ajin: Kō Nakano * Ansatsu Kyoshitsu: Koro-sensei * Bungō Stray Dogs: Segunda Temporada: Ango Sakaguchi * Joker Game: Jitsui * Sakamoto desu ga?: Chon Chorizo '''(ep 3) * Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibougamine Gakuen - Zetsubou-hen: '''Teruteru Hanamura * Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibougamine Gakuen - Kibou-hen: Teruteru Hanamura * Sōsei no Onmyōji: Kinako * Yuri!!! On Ice: Takeshi Nishigōri 2017 * Ao no Exorcist: Kyoto Fujō Ō-hen: Yukio Okumura * Fukumenkei Noise: Ayumi "Kuro" Kurose Dramas extranjeros: *Barry Allen/Flash (Actor original: Grant Gustin) en: **'Arrow' **'The Flash' **'Supergirl' *'Juego de Tronos': Bran Stark (Actor original: Isaac Hempstead-Wright) 'Animación extranjera:' *'Transformers Prime': **Jack Darby (Actor original: Josh Keaton) **Baru **Shadow Baru *'Toy Story 3': Jack in the box *'Sanjay y Craig': Sanjay Categoría:Doblaje de Japón Categoría:Actores japoneses Categoría:Actores Categoría:Actores asiáticos Categoría:Nacidos el 1978 Categoría:Pokémon Categoría:Megaman